Amor omnia vincit
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: In Harry's7dejaar komen er2personen.1kent hij nog van zijn5e jaar Luthien Sneep.Ze komt samen met de zoon van Perkamentus.Harry hadvroeger een relatie met Luthien en is nooit over haar heen gekomen.hij wilt haar terug.onertusenis vodemort moordiger dan oo
1. Chapter 1

Amor omnia vincit

Inleiding:

Als Harry in zijn 7e jaar zit komen er 2 personen. 1 kent hij nog van zijn 5e jaar Luthien Sneep. Ze komt samen met de zoon van Perkamentus. Harry had vroeger een relatie met Luthien en is nooit over haar heen gekomen. Hij wil haar koste wat het kost terug

Notes auteur:

Dit heeft niks te maken met mijn andere verhalen van Luthien Sneep. Dus dit verhaal zegt niks over de anderen. Dus misschien blijven Harry en Luthien wel samen in de anderen. O ja en Sneep en Sirius en Perkamentus leven alle 3 nog en zijn goed. Nou veel plezier met lezen!

Hoofdstuk 1: wie zijn dat!?

Het was het 7e schooljaar. Harry, Ron en Hermelien stonden buiten. Ze zouden zo meteen samen met de helle school. Een demonstratie van schouwers zien, over hoe ze zich het beste tegen Voldemort kunnen verdedigen.

"Welkom bij de demonstratie van-" zei de schouwer die onderbroken werd door geroezemoes van de leerlingen. Harry probeerde te zien wat er was. Toen hij op ze tenen stond zag hij het. Er kwam een jongen aanrijden op een mooi zwart paard.

De jongen galoppeerde heel hard. Hij stopte valk voor waar de leraren stonden. Hij keek om en vloot. Er kwam nog iemand aanrijden. Op een wit paard.

Harry kon het gezicht niet zien van de ruiter omdat het schuilging onder een mantel met kap. Hij kon wel zien dat het een jongen vrouw was. De mantel bedekte haar helle lichaam en de kap haar haar en mond. Alleen haar helder blauwe ogen waren zichtbaar.

De manlijke ruiter stapte af en hielp de jongen vrouw af te stappen.

Harry kwam dichterbij. De jongen was gekleed in een groen gewaad. En de jongen vrouw haar mantel was donkerblauw met gouden borduursels

Harry bekeek de jongen goed. Hij had hazel bruine ogen en donker bruin haar. De jongen was best knap en zag er gespierd uit.

Perkamentus glimlachte breed naar de jongen en de jongen glimlachten breed terug. Ook Anderling had een vreemde glimlach op haar gezicht. "Hallo vader, moeder."zei de jongen. Anderling omhelsde de jongen en de jongen omhelsden haar terug.

"Hoe gaat het Nino?"vroeg Perkamentus aardig. "Goed vader en met jullie?" vroeg de jongen die blijkbaar Nino heten. "Goed schat."zei Anderling. "En wie is de jongen dame die je hebt meegenomen."vroeg Perkamentus. "Hallo grootvader."zei de jongen vrouw. "Zegt u het wel de volgende keer als u een zoon heeft?"vroeg de jongen vrouw.

Harry glimlachten breed toen hij die stem hoorden. Hij wist wie de vrouw was. Hij wist dat Perkamentus haar grootvader niet was maar haar peetvader. Maar toch noemde ze hem zo. Harry was erg blij dat zij er was. Hij had haar in zijn 5e schooljaar ontmoet. Hij was meteen verliefd op haar geweest en zij ook op hem. Maar ze was opeens verdwenen. Perkamentus vertelde hem dat ze veilig was maar niemand het mocht weten. Het waren te privé zaken. Hij wist alleen dat ze ging uitzoeken wie en wat haar moeder nou precies was. Maar meer mocht hij niet weten.

"Sorry Luthien, het was me even ontschoten dat te vertellen."zei Perkamentus die Luthien ook omhelsden.

Sneep keek met open mond naar Luthien. Hij had zijn eigen dochter niet eens herkend! Toen Perkamentus en Luthien elkaar loslieten omhelsden Sneep haar. "Waarom heb je niet verteld dat je naar Zweinstein kwam?"vroeg hij. "Omdat ik het niet wist papa."zei Luthien. Perkamentus glimlachten. "Zullen we maar gaan lunchen? Jullie hebben vast trek."zei hij en hij liep naar 1 grote tafel die buiten stond. De tafel was groot genoeg voor de helle school. Toen Harry dichter bij kwam zag hij dat het de afdelingstafels waren. Die in een vierkant waren gezet. Sneep ging naast Luthien zitten. Nino ging tussen Perkamentus en Anderling zitten en tegen over Luthien. Naast Luthien bleef een plekje vrij en daar ging Harry zitten.

Luthien en hij hadden het nooit uitgemaakt dus hij nam aan dat ze nog samen waren.

"Ze zullen toch niet de helle tijd kleffe hè?"vroeg Ron aan Hermelien. "Geen idee. Ik denk het wel. Ze hebben elkaar al 2jaar niet gezien. Dus die zullen elkaar wel gemist hebben.

Harry keek het de helle tijd naar Luthien. Maar die keek maar 2 keer terug. Ze praten met haar vader. Harry luisterde niet naar de gespreken tot hij een interessant onderwerp hoorden. "Nino je vertelde dat je een vriendin had en de 1e de beste keer dat je ons zag haar mee te nemen. Had ze geen zin of kon ze niet?"vroeg Anderling. Toen dit onderwerp kwam keek Luthien naar Nino. Harry vroeg zich af waarom. Hij nam maar aan dat het was omdat ze het ook niet wist. "Wie zegt dat ik dat niet gedaan heb dan?"vroeg Nino met een grijns gericht naar Luthien. Perkamentus, Anderling Sneep en Harry keken allemaal naar Luthien die begon te blozen. "Ze zit tegen over me hoor ma."zei Nino. Perkamentus glimlachten, Anderling keek verbaast en Harry en Sneep keken allebei of ze een klap in hun gezicht hadden gehad.

"Maar Luthien hebben jij en Harry dan niet meer?"vroeg Ron blindelings. "Ron-hon!"zei Hermelien geriteerd. "Wat? Het is gewoon een vraag!"zei Ron verdedigend. Hermelien zuchten. "Nou aangezien ik 2 jaar niets meer van hem hoorde. Nam ik aan van niet nee."zei Luthien en ze pakte Nino's hand vast die op tafel lag.

Harry kon zichzelf wel voor ze kop slaan. Hij had niet eens die blik in Luthien's ogen gezien als ze naar hem keek. Hoe kon hij die nou gemist hebben?

hij keek boos naar Nino. Hij had zíjn vriendin ingepikt. Als hij er niet was geweest waren ze nog samen. Harry was woedend. Sneep keek boos naar Nino ook duidelijk niet blij met dit nieuws.

"Dus je bent eindelijk zo verstandig geweest Potter te laten vallen?"vroeg Sneep bot. Luthien zuchten en besloot geen antwoord te geven. Ze keek naar Nino die terug keek.

Nino keek naar het maanlicht dat in Luthien's raven zwarte haar dansten als sterren. Hij kon aan niemand vertellen hoe veel hij van haar hield zo veel was het. Hij betwijfelde of Luthien het wel wist. Maar dat kon hem niet schelen. Zo lang ze maar samen waren vond hij het best en zo lang ze maar wist dat hij van haar hield. Hij aaide Luthien over haar hand. Hij zou haar liever zoenen maar Luthien had hem zo wat gesmeekt het niet te doen waar haar vader bij was. Hij bekeek Luthien goed. Ze was mooi slank en haar ogen waren ook niet mis. Het was alleen onnatuurlijk blauw. Dat was logisch Luthien hoorde niet eens blauwe ogen te hebben maar groene. Luthien was gestorven en was een half-elf. Als een elf of half-elf terug komt uit de dood, worden zijn of haar ogen helder blauw. Hij vond haar ogen prachtig. Hij bekeek haar oren en moest een lach smoren. Hij vond het grappige dat ze zo van die puntige oortjes had. Maar het maakte haar wel compleet.

Harry keek Luthien nu wel recht aan. Het viel hem nu pas op dat ze blauwe ogen had. "Luthien waren je ogen niet groen?"vroeg hij verbaasd. "Ja, dat waren ze. Ik leg later wel uit waarom ze nu blauw zijn. Daar heb ik nu geen zin in."zei Luthien en ze keek weer naar Nino.

Nee, je hebt veel meer zin om naar hém te staren. Dacht Harry jaloers. Hij was druk bezig een plannetje te bedenken om Luthien terug te krijgen

Word vervolgt please reageer!


	2. 2: Liefde voor eeuwig

Hoofdstuk 2: liefde voor eeuwig part1

Sneep keek verbaast naar zijn dochter. Hij kon zichzelf wel slaan dat hij dat niet gezien had. Hoe kon hij dat nou missen? Haar ogen waren nu helder blauw inplaats van groen! Hij wilde graag weten hoe dat kwam. Maar besloot dat die vraag tot morgen kon wachten. Omdat ze dat ook aan Harry had geantwoord.

Nino stond plotseling op. "Waar kunnen we slapen pa? Ik ben half dood."vroeg Nino. "volg me maar."zei Perkamentus en die stond op. Ook Anderling, Luthien en Sneep stonden op. Met ze allen volgden ze Perkamentus.

Ze liepen naar een schilderij op de 7de verdieping. Op het schilderij stond een trappenhuis geschilderd."Melamin."zei Perkamentus en het schilderij ging open. Iedereen ging naar binnen behalve Luthien. Zij wachten op Sneep. Die verbaast keek omdat hij dacht dat er maar 7 verdiepingen waren en geen 8.an, Perkamentus en Nino waren al boven. Sneep en Luthien omhelsden elkaar. "Ik heb je gemist pap."zei Luthien "Ik jou ook schat."zei Sneep. "Waar blijven jullie?"vroeg Nino ongeduldig. "We komen al!"zei Luthien die de trap op liep. Ze kwamen op een soort zolder met een langen gang en veel kamers. Perkamentus wees er 2 aan. "Daar kunnen jullie slapen."zei hij. "Dank je pa."zei Nino. "Dan laat ik jullie nu."zei Perkamentus. Hij en Anderling liepen de trap af. Sneep wilde eigenlijk nog even met Luthien praten maar besloot dat morgen te doen. Ze was vast moe. "Tot morgen schat."zie Sneep tegen Luthien en Luthien drukte een kus op zijn wang. Toen liep ze naar haar kamer.

Luthien liep de douche uit ze droogde haar haar af. Ze ging achter haar kaptafel zitten en begon haar haar te borstelen. Toen ze klaar was bedacht ze wat ze nog kon doen. Naar haar pa had ze geen zin in want die ging dan van alles vragen. Ze besloot naar Nino te gaan. Ze deed haar badjas aan en liep naar Nino's kamer die naast de haren was. Ze liep zonder kloppen binnen.

Nino kwam net de douche uit met alleen een handdoek om hem geen. De deur ging plots open en hij keek verast naar de deur.

Luthien werd vuurrood toen ze zag dat Nino op een handdoek na naakt was. "Sorry!"zei ze met een piep stemmetje. "Maakt niet uit schat."zei Nino. Onwillekeurig moest hij lachen om Luthien preutse gedrag. Hij liep naar haar toen en drukte een kus op haar lippen. Luthien sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en kusten terug. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar middel heen. Met zijn voet gooide hij de deur dicht ze liepen naar het bed. Nino ging met Luthien boven op zich liggen op bed. Ze zoenden of hun leven er vanaf hing. Nino wou net de touwtjes van haar nachtpon losmaken die op haar rug zaten. Maar Luthien hield hem tegen. Nino keek haar vragend aan. "Ik ben er nog niet klaar voor."zei ze met een hogen verontschuldigende stem. "Het spijt me." "Maakt niet uit schat. Als je er nog niet klaar voor bent wachten we nog even. We hebben nog de rest van ons leven." Zei Nino. Luthien was blij dat Nino het begreep "Dank je."zei ze. "Geen dank."zei Nino en hij aaide haar rug,.

"Je vader leek niet erg blij dat we iets hadden."zei Nino. "O zo doet hij altijd als ik een vriendje heb. Maak je geen zorgen. Het ligt niet aan jou."zei ze sussend Nino knikten maar bleef bezorgd. Luthien legden haar hoofd neer op zijn borst zo bleven ze een tijdje liggen. Totdat Nino door had dat hij alleen een handdoek om zich heen had.

"Uhm schat?"zie Nino. "Ja lief?"vroeg Luthien. "Wil je even van me af. Gaan? Dna kan ik me aankleden."zei Nino. Luthien knikten en ging naast hem liggen.

Nino stond op en liep naar de kast. Hij pakte kleding en deed de handdoek af. Hij begon zich aan te kleden. Luthien draaiden zich met een rood hoofd om.

Nino kwam in zijn pyjama naast Luthien liggen. Hij sloeg zijn armen om Luthien heen en trok haar dicht tegen zich aan. "Ik houd van je en wil je nooit meer kwijt."zei hij tegen haar. "Ik houd ook van jou Nin en een leven zonder jou kan ik niet meer verdragen."zei Luthien en ze gaf hem een liefde vollen blik. "Ben je van plan weer les te gaan volgen Luth?"vroeg Nino. "Ja, en jij?" vroeg Luthien. Nino knikte. Luthien gaapten. Nino moest erom lachen. "Laten we maar gaan slapen."zei Nino. Luthien knikten en Nino trok de dekens over hun heen. Luthien lach zo dicht als ze kon tegen Nino aan en viel in slaap. Nino kon niet slapen en keek naar Luthien. Hij had nooit verwacht dat hij voor een elf of half elf zou vallen en zeker niet dat die elf of half elf ook nog is voor hem zou vallen, hij was blij dat dat wel gebeurt was. Hij rook aan haar haar dat naar een veld vol bloemen rook en nog veel meer lekkers. Hij glimlachte nog even en voelde zich de gelukkigste persoon op aarden. Hij hoopte vurig dat Luthien altijd voor hem bleef. Toen viel ook hij in slaap.

Harry lag in zijn bed te piekeren over hoe hij Luthien terug kon krijgen. Het kon hem niet schelen hoe! Als hij haar maar terug kreeg. Misschien als nino en Luthien ruzie kregen kon hij Luthien zo inpikken of dat 1 van hun de ander dumpten, dat was nog beter. Hij bedacht plannetjes om dat voor elkaar te krijgen. Na nog een paar van die plannetjes viel hij inslaap.

A.U.B reageer hoe meer reacties ik krijg hoe sneller ik schrijf


	3. 3: jaloezie en liefde

Hoofdstuk 3: jaloezie en liefde.

Harry zat al vroeg in de Grote Zaal. Hij keek naar de deur en hoopte dat hij Luthien alleen zou treffen, maar helaas Nino was bij haar.

Nino gaf Luthien een kus in haar nek, hij keek ondertussen naar de opertafel tot zijn opluchting was Sneep er nog niet.

Harry voelde een steek in zijn maag toen hij Nino Luthien in haar nek zag kussen. Daar had ik moeten staan! Dacht hij boos. Luthien ging zonder het te beseffen naast Harry zitten. Tot grote ergernis van Harry ging Nino naast haar en bleef haar in haar nek zoenen. Harry was blij toen Sneep de Grote Zaal binnen kwam en Nino gouw ophielt. "Ik moet even naar me vader."zie Nino tegen Luthien en hij gaf en kus op haar wang. Luthien glimlachten nog even liefde vol naar Nino en draaide toen haar blik naar Harry. Die tot zijn teleurstelling haar normalen vriendelijke blik was. "Jammer dat het zo is gelopen tussen ons."zei Harry. Luthien keek hem gesroken aan en haar adem stokten. "Wat is er?"vroeg Harry bezorgd. "Zei je zo juist dat je het jammer vind?"vroeg Luthien. "Ja, ik houd nog net zo veel van je als 2 jaar gleden."zei Harry. "Ik heb je nooit kwijt gewild, ik heb altijd met jou me leven willen delen." "Ik dacht dat je niet meer van me hield….Je deed de laatste tijd zo raar….En toen ik weg ging kwam je me niet eens gedag zegen….en toen op mijn reis…..kwam ik Nino tegen en hij was meteen verliefd…ik zat nog met mijn gedachten bij jou en wilde niets met hem…..maar toen gebeurde er iets…iets waardoor ik inzag dat ik niet om jou kon blijven treuren omdat het zonde was van mijn leven…..en toen dat gebeurde waardoor ik dat inzag werd ik verliefd op Nino."zei Luthien met moeiten. "Het spijt me ik kon het gewoon niet, ik kon geen afscheid nemen daarom zei ik je geen gedag, niet omdat ik niet van je hield maar omdat ik het niet kon."zei Harry. Die zich wel kon slaan voor die fout, hier door was hij Luthien kwijt geraakt. Als hij haar gedag had gezegd had ze hem misschien trouw gebleven.

Ze keken elkaar aan recht in de ogen. Luthien boog iets naar voren, niet bewust wat ze deed. Harry boog ook. Precies toen Harry nog iets veder wou komen kwam, Nino aanlopen en trok Luthien haar hoofd weer weg. "Zullen we gaan schat?" vroeg Nino lief, Luthien knikte en stond op. Ze liepen hand in hand weg.

Harry voelde het gevoel van jaloezie in hem opborrelen. Als Nino een minuut later had gekomen hadden ze gezoend en was Luthien misschien weer van hem. Maar dit gaf hem ook wel het gevoel van triomf en trots. Dit hield in dat Luthien ook nog van hem hield en Nino niet honderd procent trouw was .

Bedankt voor de reacties.

Sorry, dat het zo kort was.

Please reageer hoe meer reacties hoe eerder ik door ga


End file.
